swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker
A farm boy on the remote desert world of Tatooine, young Luke Skywalker never dreamt that his destiny would shape the fate of the entire galaxy. He studies under Obi-Wan Kenobi, destroys the Death Star over Yavin, and becomes a Jedi Knight with Master Yoda’s guidance. He goes on to redeem his father, Anakin Skywalker (now Darth Vader), helping to end the reign of the Empire. In the decades that follow, Luke helps to build the fledgling New Republic, founds the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4, raises a new order of Jedi, and fights back the menace of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. Rebellion Era Saga Edition Core Rules |refpage=263 |size=Medium |species=Human |classes=Scout 1 / Jedi 7 / Ace Pilot 2 / Jedi Knight 1 |dp=2 |fp=5 |force=Strong in the Force |dsp=3 |init=+13 |perception=+12 |languages=Basic, Huttese, Shyriwook |fort=25 |ref=28 |flatfoot=25 |will=25 |defenses=Block, Deflect, Evasion |hp=99 |threshold=25 |speed=6 squares |melee1=lightsaber +14 (2d8+11) |melee2=lightsaber +9/+9 (2d8+11) with Double Attack |ranged1=blaster pistol +12 (3d6+5) |bab=9 |grapple=12 |attackoptions=Double Attack, Severing Strike |specialactions=Melee Defense, Redirect Shot |powers=mind trick, move object, surge |utf=16 |cha=15 |con=14 |dex=16 |int=14 |str=14 |wis=14 |specialqualities=vehicle dodge +1 |talents=Block, Deflect, Elusive Dogfighter, Evasion, Redirect Shot, Severing Strike, Weapon Specialization (lightsabers) |feats=Double Attack (lightsabers, Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Melee Defense, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (lightsabers, pistols, rifles, simple weapons) |skills=Initiative +13, Mechanics +12, Perception +12, Pilot +13, Ride +13, Survival +12, Use the Force +16 |posessions=blaster pistol, lightsaber (self-built), cybernetic prosthesis 1, right hand), fligth suit, robes, utility belt with medpac. }} New Jedi Order Era In most epic sagas, the destruction of the Galactic Empire would be the end of the story. For Grand Master Luke Skywalker, it is just the beginning. Many threats align against the New Republic. The first involves an attempt by Grand Admiral Thrawn to sow discord among the newly reformed Galactic Senate. Skywalker is faced with two threats related to Thrawn. One is a mad clone of the old Jedi Master Jorus C’Baoth. The clone “Joruus” tempts Skywalker toward the dark side but is defeated. The other threat is Mara Jade, an assassin with her sights set on Luke Skywalker. Luke faces an even greater challenge in the form of the reawakened clone of Emperor Palpatine. This clone organizes an assault on the New Republic and pushes the former Rebel Alliance to the breaking point. The Emperor’s clone succeeds where Palpatine failed and turns Skywalker to the dark side for a brief time. However, the intervention of his sister, Leia Organa-Solo, brings Luke back from the darkness, whereupon he defeats Palpatine’s clone. As Luke sets about rebuilding the Jedi Order, a new threat appears from beyond the galaxy. The Yuuzhan Vong arrive, and their immunity to the Force makes them a great threat to the Jedi. Luke reluctantly takes the title of Grand Master, but to everyone he meets, from the most respected senator to the lowliest droid, he is still simply “Luke.” Luke hopes for a lasting peace but is ever vigilant. Whatever the next crisis might be, Luke plans to be at the forefront, ready to use his abilities to protect the galaxy once again. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Encyclopedia Galactica Category:Core Rules Category:Jedi Academy